My Superhero Girl
by Blue November
Summary: When unexpected feelings for a teammate surface how will the Blue Ranger deal? How does Sky ever deal?
1. when all else fails use your fist

**I know you all probably thought that I had retreated back into the inky darkness that is lurking … but I'm here for real! I've had this story saved in my computer for awhile and realized that it had been so long since I had posted anything that I might as well put it out there for anyone who was interested.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own the Power Rangers because if i did SPD would still be around and then Chris Violette wouldn't have had to die in the first 20 minutes of Diary of the Dead ... **

* * *

His gaze darted over the ever-present SPD manual to sneak another look. The moment his eyes left the page he was berating himself.

_This is stupid Tate._

_And ridiculous …and against regulation! _

_It needs to stop. Now. _

_You're a …well a Tate…so stop! _

_Why can't I stop?_

While his eyes continued to stare his mind took him back …

* * *

_"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked the newest member of B squad._

_"Bring in thieves." And a smirk his only reply._

_She smiled back at him with defiance taking the challenge as it was presented and as he would later learn with a fierceness that he couldn't help but admire_.

* * *

"Hey Sky if you take a picture it would last longer." Jack Landors knew it was the oldest …well not even an insult, in the book. But it was worth it to see the Blue Ranger turn red.

Sky's body jerked back to reality pulling the book closer to his face in order to hide the blush creeping its way across his hard features. Even if Jack had known what had his teammate so enthralled it wouldn't have stopped the laughter now escaping his mouth at Sky's expense.

"What's so funny?" Z Delgado sauntered up to the pair sitting on the couch in the common room abandoning her conversation with Syd and the oh so subtle differences between the ten different shades of pink nail polish that she had laid out before her. In Z's world no matter how you looked at it they were all pink and therefore all equally hideous in her mind.

"Nothing I just caught Sky staring…"and then Jack realized he didn't know what at so he hazarded a guess "…at Syd."

If the couch didn't have a back Sky would have fallen out of it. As it was his grip on the SPD rules and regulations was threatening to tear the book in half. Quite the feat considering the volume nearly equaled the New Tech City phone book in thickness.

"Really…? Syd huh?" Z stood behind the couch resting her arms on the back and keeping a close eye on the Blue Ranger trying to glean what information she could from his rigid form. "Funny Sky I would have pictured you with someone, I dunno…less frilly?"

"Who said I was staring at Syd?" He muttered burying his face farther into regulation 58b-901. He realized almost instantly that it had been the wrong thing to say; now Jack was curious and when Jack became curious…

"Sooooo if it wasn't Syd who was it?" the Red Ranger had already abandoned his comic book and was now inching his way closer towards the Blue Ranger. This had all suddenly become much more interesting.

"Who said I was staring at anybody?" Sky shot one of his patented icy glares at his advancing teammate but without the desired effect. Jack was undeterred, he saw a huge crack in the Blue Rangers mask of constant indifference and went at it with a crow bar and evil glee.

"Well I'm just guessing it was a somebody because people don't usually get that kind of far off look looking at a something. Unless you count Bridge and his toaster of course." Jack was now sitting next to Sky and glancing up at the Yellow Ranger hovering over them stifling a laugh. In Z he had found his audience and so continued his assault.

"And if the Blue Ranger was staring at a someone well that would be big news since Sky is notorious for not only being considered one of the hottest guys at SPD, prior to my being here of course, but also the hardest to date, rebuffing all attempted advances to do so spawning numerous rumors as to why. What's the matter Sky never found a girl as interested in spending Friday night perusing the newest edition of the SPD rules and regulations as you?" Z was now laughing out loud while Sky's face continued to resemble Jacks uniform.

"That's none of your business Jack." The Blue Ranger growled. But the persistent Red Ranger refused to back down.

"So what your telling me is that the rumors about you and Bridge are true?" The next thing Jack saw was Sky's retreating form from the floor of the common room and a death glare from his best friend as she hurried to follow.

"Way to go Jack." The Pink Ranger glanced up from her polish mildly amused at the Red Ranger rubbing his injured jaw.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Now I already know what your thinking and yes there is more and I promise that I will finish this one … no really I mean it… why are you all staring at me like that?!**


	2. when the words are quicker than you are

**Thank you guys for the purple button love! **

**I never decided what episodes this took place during so lets just say sometime before Endings (apparently since Jack is still around to bug Sky) **

* * *

**Disclaimer - i do not own the Power Rangers... DUHR! **

* * *

_"It's against regulation." Stated the Blue Ranger._

_"Not according to the SPD Handbook." Piped up the newest B Squad member. Sky glanced at the newcomer with disdain. " Rule 473-B. Rangers on active field duty have the authority to investigate any possible leads that may pertain to their investigation" The other members of her squad looked at her in amazement. "What? I'm a quick study! Now who's with me?"_

_The Green Ranger raised his hand and the two lead the way leaving the baffled Blue Ranger to follow in their wake. He couldn't quite believe that she had read the handbook already much less be able to quote it so thoroughly. And the worse part…she was right._

* * *

"Hey Sky wait up!"

_Stupid Jack and his stupid nose sticking into other peoples business_…

"Sky!"

_Stupid me for playing into him_…

"Sky!"

_Stupid Cruger for letting them here in the first place_…

**"SKY!"**

_Stupid…_

The Blue Ranger whirled around battle ready when he felt the hand grab his shoulder.

"Whoa there tiger!" The Yellow Ranger took a step back while throwing her hands up in surrender. Sky quickly lowered his fist and his face hoping to hide the embarrassing color now gracing his cheeks.

"What do you want?" He asked turning around to hide his face and presumably resume his stalking down the hallway although he suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok …" Z's voice suddenly felt weak in her throat.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"You know Jack doesn't mean it right? He just likes to get a rise out of people…"

"Oh so you really came here to defend him?" Sky turned on his teammate his blue eyes burning bright.

"No it's just…" She found herself faltering under his intense gaze.

"Just what?" he demanded.

"I was going to ask…"

"I'm not apologizing for hitting him! The idiot had it coming!" Sky was practically yelling.

"I don't expect you to apologize Sky. You're right Jack totally deserved getting decked…" Z found her voice returning.

"Then what? Why did you follow me?"

"You know if you just gave me two seconds…" The Yellow Ranger was now becoming irritated.

" Just because I don't date doesn't mean I don't care about anybody you know…" The Blue and Yellow Rangers advanced on each other.

"Sky that's your problem you jump to conclusions and never give…"

" I do! Just because I don't feel the need to broadcast things to the entire academy!"

"…Anyone else a chance to explain themselves! It just so happens that I came after you because…"

"I care about you."

The words came stumbling out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Z halted her tirade inches from his face her words withering in the light of his.

Pandora's box had been opened and Sky no longer knew what to do.

Searching the icy blue depths of his eyes she was sure she hadn't heard him right…but before she had ample time to digest the words the Blue Ranger turned sharply on his heel and continued quickly down the corridor leaving the baffled Yellow Ranger in his wake.

* * *

**short i know but better than nothing right? and probably earlier than expected right?! well that practically puts me ahead of the game! YAY ME! **


	3. when there are innocent bystanders

**Sorry, sorry, sorry (have I said it enough times?) I really meant to keep up on this it's just that life keeps getting in the way… You know how it is right? So here for you is a short (sorry) chap to hopefully tide you over until I can get down to writing a bit more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you make me feel LOVED! **

* * *

The Green Ranger shuffled down the long hallway distracted by the mostly mechanical object in his hands. Judging by the occasional beeps and even more frequent grinding noises he had miscalculated somewhere… that was certain. Where he had miscalculated … now that was up for debate. So intent on his gadget (maybe gizmo) was the Green Ranger that he never saw the wall that he walked into. Okay so no one but him could have seen it anyway but nevertheless there it was blocking his path to Kats lab, the only place where he might be able to pilfer the parts he needed to fix his …miscalculations.

The wall of emotion was so strong Bridge stumbled backwards just barely holding onto his project while staying upright. Quickly glancing around he wondered how many people had been involved in the residue of the fight that had so effectively halted his progress down the hall. Finding no one he braced himself against the wall and was about to continue on his way when he saw the source of all the ruckus.

There was the Yellow Ranger standing in the middle of the hallway. Okay standing was a bit of an understatement. It was more like she was glued in the path of an oncoming zord with nothing to do but stare slack jawed at her fate. Cautiously Bridge approached his teammate, quietly whispering her name.

"Z?" there was no response

"Zeeee.." it was like she didn't hear him

"Zeeeeeeeee" he spoke a little louder wondering if she was catatonic and if so how was he going to carry her to the infirmary while simultaneously holding on to his gizmo (maybe gadget)

"Maybe I should call Sky …" the Green Ranger briefly wondered out loud before a shrill voice made him jump back for the second time in the last 5 minutes.

"HOW DARE HE!" the Yellow Ranger turned her furious gaze onto the unsuspecting Green Ranger on the floor. Bridge looked around frightened and alone.

"How dare who?" he asked meekly.

"HOW DARE HE!" she shrieked slightly louder than the first time.

"How dare who Z?" Bridge grunted while getting himself off the floor.

"He just cant..."

"You just don't go around blurting that kind of thing out!"

"Who does he think he IS!?"

"It's not FAIR!"

"What am I supposed to say?!"

"I just...how could he...what was he thinking?! "

"HOW DARE HE!" she screamed frustatedly not letting the Green Ranger get a word in edgewise.

And with that she did an about face and tried to outrun the tears to her room.

Once there she continued her tirade yelling at no one but her roommates stuffed elephant Peanuts.

"I just don't understand. All this time and he just NOW decides to tell me? What was he thinking? I mean … and now what am I supposed to do?" Z stopped and stared at the impassive gray face as though waiting for an answer. When none came she fought the urge to kick the offending animal by turning and throwing herself back first onto her bed instead.

Z was confused. This was not how things were supposed to go. There was an order to these kinds of things. A way of it. Rules … there were rules and he had just broken them. HE of all people had broken the rules! And worse than that he had run away. What was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do? A few silent tears ran down the Yellow Rangers cheek. She had never been in love before but she had a suspicious feeling this is not how it was supposed to go.

Sky entered the gym without really realizing it. He had had no destination until now just a desire to get as far away from the humiliation as possible. What had he been thinking?! Since when could he not keep control of his own thoughts? HIS own mouth for pete's sake! And now she knew. She knew and all she could do was stare at him, although in all fairness it's not like he had given her much of a chance to react. He had been so mortified over the words that had tumbled out of his mouth without permission that he did the first thing he could think of (god save him if Jack ever found out) he ran.

Absently the Blue Ranger made his way to his locker and began to change into his workout clothes.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? Did you consider that these feelings might not be mutual?_

"Of course I did! That's what makes this so hard" He answered himself out loud. A few other cadets turned to look at the Ranger but quickly thought better of it when his glare turned their way.

_You keep talking to yourself and people are going to think your crazy_.

"But in a way I am." he mumbled to himself before shutting his locker with force and stalking out to the gym to work off some of the growing tension.

**

* * *

****Again sorry it is so short but hey…it's something right? (you know you love me!) **


End file.
